palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Kuji Kiri Techniques:
Kuji Kiri Techniques: Saiminjutsu: Utilizing simple mudra techniques, the character can attempt to hypnotize one person. This involves the rapid weaving of the mudra of the Kuji- Kiri in bizarre, dazzling patterns. None of the mudra of the Kuji-Kiri need be known to use this enchantment and it confers none of the powers of the mudra of the Kuji-Kiri. In combat, this power causes a victim who fails his saving throw to be slowed (loses initiative, is -2 to Strike, Dodge, and Parry). When used out of combat, this power can be used to implant one suggestion into a victim who fails his saving throw. Similar to the psionic power of Hypnotic Suggestion except that instead of working the suggestion subtly into a comment, the suggestion is implanted through the use of repetitive chants. The suggestion must be kept simple and clear in the same manner as Hypnotic Suggestion. Additionally, the spell can make the victim hear sounds or see things just like the psionic power. Mudra of Subtracting Oneself from the Sight of Others-- Ongyo-in (Kuji Kiri) This is sort of invisibility where the passive, quiet nature of the character provides a natural concealment. Of course, the character isn't really invisible and can be seen, heard, smelled, or touched normally, it's just that the character seems less noticeable. No attacks or other fighting moves are possible while maintaining the Mudra. So long as the practitioner sits quietly, without moving, and maintains the Mudra, he will be invisible to most others (75% chance of not being noticed). If the character is moving slowly the chance of detection drops to 50%. Normal movement negates all effects. Another important aspect of this Mudra is that it conceals the chi of the user, so the character blends in with the natural flow of chi in the area. This means that the Mudra completely shields a character from detection by means of chi. For example, entities of Pure Chi who are able to see chi, will have no chance of detecting the character using this Mudra, it is particularly effective against demons, undead and other creatures of Negative Chi.Meditation Time Required: Four Melee Rounds (one minute)Duration: Half usual meditation level Description of Hand Positions: Right hand covering Left hand. Thumb tips touchingChi Required: Eight Range: Self Mudra for Control over Matter- Nichirin-in (kuji-kiri) This mudra grants the ability to move objects without any means other than directed chi energy similar to telekinesis. The character can make an object hop, fall, roll, rise into the air, suspend it there (hover) or make it fly across the room.In order to move an object by using this power, the item must be clearly visible, within the character's range (60 ft/18.3 m) and the point of focus. The character must concentrate on what he is doing, thus each telekinetic feat counts as one of the character's physical attacks. The total number of telekinetic attacks is equal to the character's number of physical attacks per melee; usually 3 or 4. Telekinetic attacks can include hurling an object as if thrown, or causing it to buzz about a room, or to swing and hit with it as if a club controlled by an invisible hand. Several objects can be thrown around by this power within the same melee round, but not simultaneously. The character can only concentrate on one item at a time. For Example: A character with four hand to hand attacks per melee can perform four attacks with telekinesis. First, he makes a flower vase fly from the table, aiming it at his opponent's head. Second, he makes the lantern hurl at the guard by the door. Third, the table is suddenly flipped up on end and, fourth, the door flung open. Four melee attacks or actions using this power.As we can see in the example, this power can be used to do more than making objects fly around. The telekinetic power can be used to open doors, flick switches, press buttons, turn knobs and dials, open windows, make a rocking chair rock, and so on. The range of possibilities is extensive, when you stop and think about it.It is easiest to move or hurl small objects weighing two pounds (0.9 kg) or less. Maximum height or distance is 60 feet (18.3m). Medium-size objects weighing 3-20 pounds (1.4 to 9 kg) are more difficult to manipulate and the maximum height or distance is reduced by half; 30 feet (9 m). Large or heavy objects weighing over 20 pounds (9 kg) are the most difficult to maneuver, reducing maximum height and distance to 15 feet (4.6 m).Combat Bonuses:· +3 to strike with telekinesis; physical/skill bonuses to strike do not apply when telekinesis is used.· +4 to parry with telekinesis, by using a controlled object to parry or sheer telekinetic force to block an attack. Counts as a medium, heavy object.· Damage from Hurled Objects: Small: 6 ounces to 1 pound (0.17-0.45 kg) m 1D4 Small: 1.1 to 2 lbs (0.5-0.9 kg) -- 1D6 Medium: 3 to 4 lbs (1.0-1.9 kg) -- 2D4 Medium: 5 to 10 lbs (2.0-4.5 kg) -- 3D4 Medium: 11 to 25 lbs (4.6-11.3 kg) -- 3D6 Large: 26 to 40 lbs (11.4-18.1 kg) -- 4D6Add 1D6 for each additional 20 lbs (9 kg) of weight.Note: This power does not create a force field, thus, while it can be used to parry/block a punch, kick, club, knife or even sword, it cannot stop projectiles, arrows, gas/fumes, flying tackles, and similar attacks. Furthermore, a failed roll to parry with this power means the character did not parry and is struck by his opponent. Meditation Time Required: Four Melee Rounds (one minute) Duration: meditation level. Description of Hand Positions: Fingers outspread, palms out. Index fingers and thumbs touching Chi Required: 3 for small objects, 8 for medium, and 8+1 per 10 pounds of weight for large objects. Range: Up to 60 feet (18.3m) away. Mudra of the Knowledge Fist- Chiken-in (kuji-kiri) This Mudra enables the character to see or feel glimpses of the Possible future. This is achieved through meditation or intense concentration in which the character thinks about a particular person, event or place. Add +5% to the base skill if the person involved is a friend or loved one. Sometimes this power works (if the roll is under the base skill) and sometimes it does not (when the roll is above the base skill). A failed roll meals the character received no insight to the future, despite the expenditure of Chi.A clairvoyant trance can be attempted as often as twice every day. The message can be a sudden feeling that somebody is in need ("... something's wrong. It's ... it's ... Janet! I've got to see her!") or, more often, a sudden flash of insight -- a sudden image that races through the mind. The image is like a brief snippet from a movie or a dream. Often all the details are not clear, but the potential danger is. For example, the character is in a trance or meditation, thinking about his/her friend Janet. Suddenly, the mind is flooded with an image of Janet rushing down a crowded street. It's twilight, like morning or evening. She seems very upset. Janet races into the street, ignoring the traffic. There's a gang of thugs riding down the street like madmen. The squeal of horses (or bystanders). Janet screams. The image ends. Is Janet hurt? Killed? Unknown, but the danger is clear. There are also other hints of information: the time of day, Janet seeming upset, rushing, etc. The glimpse into the future could be twenty minutes, eight hours, 24 hours, or a week. The character has no way of knowing. Of course, he has the advantage of recognizing the potential danger as it begins to unfold and may be able to avoid it, stop it, or change the outcome. The image may last a few minutes or be a sudden flash lasting but a few seconds. The flash could be a peculiar noise, insignia, a face, or a specific image like a particular door, object, or person. Game Masters: Be careful not to reveal too much. Use the examples provided as a guide. Remember, these are brief glimpses of the possible future, not a motion picture. The character cannot engage in any actions, combat or otherwise, while using this power, or the image will instantly stop. It usually requires one minute (four melee rounds) of meditation before the image occurs. Remember, a failed skill roll means absolutely nothing happens, but still burns up the four Chi and time. Meditation Time Required: Four Melee Rounds (one minute)Duration: Half meditation levelDescription of Hand Positions: Index finger of left hand pointing up with the fingers of the right hand curling round it. The thumb of the right hand should be pressed against the outside edge of the nail on the index finger of the left hand).Chi Required: four Range: Self Mudra for Knowing the Thoughts of Others- Naibakuken-in (kuji-kiri) The power of telepathy allows the character to eavesdrop on what a person is thinking at a particular moment. This is done by focusing on that one person and picking up on his or her surface thoughts. Surface thoughts are those thoughts and musings uppermost in a person's mind. A deep probe into memory is not possible. Although the psychic can read the thoughts of several people, he can only do so by focusing on one person at a time. Simultaneous, multiple mind readings are impossible. Limited telepathic communication is also possible. The character can send a directed thought message to one person at a time. The message must be as brief and as clear as possible. Like, "John, I need you immediately. Hurry!" or "Stop! Don't do that." "Come here," "Look Out" or "Press the green button." However, two-way telepathic communication is not possible except between two characters using this Mudra. Meditation Time Required: Four Melee Rounds (one minute) Duration: meditation levelDescription of Hand Positions: All fingers interlocked inwardsChi Required: four Range: Read surface thoughts up to 60 feet (18.3m) away or two-way telepathic communication up to 140 feet (32.7m). Mudra of the Outer Bonds Fist- Gebakuken-in (kuji-kiri) With this Mudra the character can attempt to ascertain whether or not there is a danger to him in the near future (the next 24 hours). The Mudra will only give vague impressions of a life threatening event. This will include a rough time estimate (within one hour of the event) and the type of event (such as falling, combat, and accident, etc.) This Mudra will only identify one such danger within the time period, regardless of how many times it is used in that time period. For example, when the character gets up in the morning, he decides to use the Mudra, and gets the impression of combat in the afternoon. Shortly before lunch, he decides to use the mudra again and gets only the impression that the combat will occur around four P.M. After he gets into a fight with a street punk, who he chases off, he decides to use the mudra again, only this time he would get a null reading since he was still well within the 24 hour time period since he originally used the Mudra. The first time the character would be able to use the Mudra to detect a new danger would be the next morning. Meditation Time Required: Four Melee Rounds (one minute) Duration: Meditation levelDescription of Hand Positions: All fingers interlockedChi Required: fourRange: Self Mudra for the Evocation of Healing Energy- Ushijishi-in kuji-kiri) Note: Must be performed in an area of Positive Chi. This Mudra is ineffective in any area dominated by Negative Chi. If performed in an area with Positive Chi it will automatically cause Positive Chi to wash through the character's body. Negative Chi will be driven out of the body at the rate of one point per minute. Then, when the character is at Zero Chi, the body's normal Positive Chi will be filled, at the rate of one point per minute.Once the Chi of the body is brought back to its full level (or if it is already there), the body's natural healing mechanisms will then be stimulated. Hit points are the first to heal, at about one every five minutes. When hit points are returned to normal, the Mudra will then start to repair any missing S.D.C. at a rate of one per minute.Meditation Time Required: Four Melee Rounds (one minute)Duration: Half meditation levelDescription of Hand Positions: Index fingers and thumbs extended, others interlocked Chi Required: FourRange: Self Mudra for Harmony with the Condition of the Universe Sotojishi-in (kuji-kiri) This mudra can be used against any intelligent creature or living creature. It can temporarily bend the will of its victim so that he (it) is under the complete control of the character. The affected person will do absolutely anything the controller requests (other than kill himself or a loved one). All questions will be answered truthfully and in as much detail as requested. However, the controlled character will answer and obey only the person controlling him.A situation in which the controlled character can be made to fight or do something dangerous. All victims of control are -2 on initiative and -1 to strike, parry and dodge because of the disorienting influence of being controlled. Victims will remember their actions after being controlled. This mudra can be used on a victim 12 feet (3.6 m) away +5 feet (1.5 m) per level of experience.Meditation Time Required: Four Melee Rounds (one minute)Duration: One quarter meditation level Description of Hand Positions: Last two fingers extended to form a V (tips touching). Thumbs extended, others interlocked Chi Required: eight Range: Self Mudra for Control over Energy Daikongo-in (kuji-kiri) While this Mudra is in effect the character can channel his chi into energy which can be released as directed pulses. These pulses are directed with and originate from the hands. Damage is equivalent to 1D6 per point of chi channeled, so a character who decides to channel 5 points of chi would do 5D6 damage. Roll to strike as normal with no bonuses from Martial Art forms, Martial Art Powers, skills, natural abilities or Hand to Hand.Meditation Time Required: Four Melee Rounds (one minute)Duration: One Blast.Description of Hand Positions: Index fingers and thumbs extended, middle fingers curled over index fingers. Others interlockedChi Required: four plus however many chi the character wants to invest in the energy blast.Range: 600 feet Mudra for Strength Dokko-in (kuji-kiri) This Mudra gives the character incredible strength, making the character as strong as a superhuman. Add 20+2D4 points to the P.S. attribute. The character with this Mudra in effect can lift 300 time the new P.S. attribute in pounds and can carry 200 times the attribute. Also, the character will fatigue at one half the normal rate. At the end of the duration P.S. and the other bonuses will no longer be in effect.Meditation Time Required: Two Melee Rounds Duration: One quarter meditation levelDescription of Hand Positions: Middle fingers extended, others interlocked Chi Required: four Range: Self Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Organization Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Content